Midnight Confessions and Kisses
by Yuki Wentz
Summary: Mikan and the gang are now in high school! Experiencing love,heart breaks,fun,headaches and tons of laughter as they try to cope with raging teenage hormones, schoolwork and evil forces. [now on its second arc]
1. Midnight Confessions and Kisses

**Midnight confessions and kisses**

Mikan sat up on her bed. She's been tossing and turning for hours but she still can't fall asleep. So she rose to her feet and took a spare blanket from her cabinet. She walked quietly on the wooden floor as not to wake up the others.

She went out of the dormitory building and started to roam around the school grounds. After about half an hour of walking, she got tired and decided to rest underneath a tall shady tree.

"Wow,the starry night sky looks so wonderful," Mikan said under her breath. "I wish he was here to see it too..but then again.,he wouldn't care."

"Who's that he?"a raven haired boy with ruby-red eyes said from up a branch.

"huh?what are you doing here Natsume?" Mikan's eyes widened in shock. She didn't expect to see anyone else that night since she thought everyone else was asleep.

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to walk out a bit. You?" he asked,jumping down the branch and sitting on the other side of the tree.

"I couldn't sleep either so I went out." Mikan replied quietly.

"you haven't answered my question yet. Who's that guy you were saying to yourself a few minutes ago?" he asked." That Tsubasa guy?"

"No,no.Tsubasa-sempai is like an older brother to me and besides,he and Misaki-sempai are engaged now."

"Then who is it?"

"I'm not telling."Mikan teased. "Hey Natsume,is there any girl you like?"

"yeah."he replied quietly.

"What's she like?"

"She's silly, she can be very childish and clingy, she's a big cry baby, and she can be really annoying sometimes but she looks really cute in whatever she does."

"Wow..you must really like her a lot. I wonder if she's in the same grade as we are, is she?"

"Yep, how 'bout you? Is there any guy you like?"

"I guess so…and I think I've liked him since the day I met him though I haven't realized until much later." Mikan replied shyly.

"Maybe it's Ruka. You seem to like him a lot." Natsume commented. There was a trace of jealousy and anger in his voice.

"Nah, Ruka's a great guy and all but he's a just a friend to me."

"Then who is it?"

"I'm still not telling you." Mikan stood up and went over Natsume and winked. "There's no way I will." She added.

Natsume grabbed Mikan's hand and pulled her towards him. He cupped her chin with one hand and pressed his lips against hers. But then he saw a tear trickle down her cheek so he immediately stopped. "I-I'm sorry..I didn't mean to force myself on you." He apologized at a shocked and teary-eyed Mikan.

"No. It's okay..I'm not mad." Mikan replied quietly. For a moment, there was a deafening silence between them before Mikan spoke again. "About your question earlier…this is my answer." Mikan leaned over and kissed him. Natsume was surprised at first but he reciprocated and kissed her harder. Mikan wrapped her arms around his neck and stroked his hair as he made light kisses on her neck and shoulders.

"I love you Natsume." Mikan murmured under her breath as she laid her head on his chest.

"I love you too Mikan." Natsume whispered gently on her ear.

"We better get back now. It's getting awfully late." Mikan said when she glanced on her watch.

"Can't we stay a bit longer?" Natsume protested.

"Maybe tomorrow..." Mikan stood up and brushed off the dirt on her pyjamas. "Come on now." She pulled on his hand.

"Oh,alright then since I have no choice." Natsume teased.

Mikan smiled and wrapped the blanket around them as they headed back to their dormitory building. Natsume escorted her to her room.

"I think I have to get used to this." Mikan laughed.

"Yep,you should."

"Well,good night then." She replied, opening the door.

"Good night!" Natsume leaned forward to give her one last long, passionate kiss before each of them went to bed.

"Now,be a good boy and go to sleep too." Mikan whispered before closing the door.

"Yes ma'm!" Natsume stole one more kiss on her lips before running off.

"That Natsume..really.:" she smiled before walking back to her bed.


	2. Surprise! Surprise!

**Surprise!Surprise!**

Mikan woke up early today, too early in fact, because usually, she'd get up after the fourth time she snoozed her alarm clock. "I have a weird feeling that this day will be full of surprises." She said to herself as she got out of bed.

She took a nice warm shower with a strawberry-scented body wash, humming a soft, sweet tune as she dried herself and got dressed. She brushed her hair gently and was about to tie it up in her usual pig tails but decided to let it loose for a change. Grabbing her knapsack from her desk, she went outside her room and was surprised to see Natsume in front of her door. He was leaning against the wall, dozing off.

_What the hell is he doing here? _Mikan thought to herself as she leaned closer and poked him. "Hey! Wake up!"

"mmm…wha-? oh hey there love.." Natsume stirred from his sleep and stroked her hair lightly making her blush. "H-hey." She stammered. "What's wrong with you?" She glared at him and moved a few steps back,

"Don't you remember what happened last night?" he asked looking quite surprised by her defensive gesture. "What we confessed?"

"Huh? Wh-what happened? Wh-what 'd…what did I say?" Mikan receded a few steps more.

"Tch… Don't tell me you don't remember anything!?" Natsume grabbed her by the wrist angrily.

"W-well…I do remember th-that I w-went out-outside at around past mi-midnight…a-and after that…nil…naught…zero…nothing…" she was very nervous about being this close to him. _What's he babbling about? Confessed? What did I confess? If it's about me liking him. Only Hotaru knows! No one else! And She would never bail out on me…I think. _

"You're such a scatterbrained idiot!" he mouthed irritably. "But maybe that's one of the reasons why I love you so much." Before Mikan could say anything back, he pushed her against the wall and pressed her lips against hers. Her hazel brown eyes widened in shock. For a few seconds, her lips remained frozen from shock, but recalling what happened the previous night, she pulled herself away from him. "And you're stubborn and mean!" she retorted. "But that's what makes you so adorable!" Her lips curved into a small smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on tiptoes to reach for his lips. He ran his fingers through her long hair before he swathed his arms around her small waist, pulling her closer to him and deepening his kiss.

After a while they broke their passionate kiss, gasping for air. "What a good way to kick off my day!" Natsume licked his lips. "Come on, we'd better get some breakfast. I'm starving!"

When they got to the dining hall, every pair of eyes was on them. This was a huge shock to everyone!!! Natsume and Mikan are together? The girls from Natsume's fan club began to cry while a few of them fainted; some guys were swearing and muttering angrily under their breaths for someone already owns Mikan. An overprotective Natsume wrapped one arm around her waist and threw a dirty look at Mikan's admirers.

"Finally!" Hotaru muttered as Mikan and Natsume joined the group.

"I can't believe it! My glasses must be pretty foggy today 'cause I think I'm seeing things!" Yuu exclaimed, rubbing his spectacles on his sleeve before putting them back again. "Wow. Then it IS true!"

"kyaaa!! It's so romantic!" Anna and Nonoko giggled excitedly.

"You finally said it!" Ruka teased, punching Natsume lightly on the shoulder.

"Tch. Shuddup will ya?" Natsume replied looking a bit shy by all the fuss on him and Mikan hooking up. Mikan simply stared at her food; her cheeks were in a deep shade of red.

"Good going Mikan! That was very brave of you to finally say it to him." Hotaru remarked from behind the lens of her trusty digital camera. She began taking pictures of Mikan and Natsume to sell to the Alice Academy newspaper.

"Stop clicking and hand out the memory chip before I incinerate that thing to pieces. " Natsume gets really pissed off when someone takes his picture without his consent. A small fire flickered from the tip of his index finger. Hotaru ignored his threat and continued to click away some close-up shots of Mikan. He then threw a ball of fire at her camera but his effort was useless. As if she was on cue, Hotaru explained the features of her camera. "Invention number 804, the all-around camera, a small handy digital camera with 6 mega pixels, 20 gigabytes worth of memory, and a fire and water proof, scratch-proof stainless steel interior and exterior."

"I wonder what else surprise we'll be having today." Yuu said as he munched on his pancakes.

"Do you really want to know?" Hotaru asked with an evil grin.

"Y-yeah..i guess." Yuu replied, obviously scared by Hotaru.

"Invention number 853, the psychic hand, when directed on someone, it can read his or her secret love or crush." She pointed her invention at Kokoro The psychic hand beeped twice and said: "Nonoko Ogasawara! Nonoko Ogasawara!"

"I..uhm…t-that's…but…well…" Kokoro blushed and wanted to say something in defense but his actions were futile.

Hotaru pointed her invention towards Nonoko next and the answer was "Kokoro Yome! Kokoro Yome!"

Nonoko reddened and looked at Kokoro with a smile. "What's not to like?"

They also found out that Yuu and Anna feels the same way for each other. A blushing Yuu was speechless and the ever-enthusiastic Anna beamed happily and flung her arms around Yuu who turned even redder.

But when she pointed the Psychic Hand at Ruka who turned bright red at the objects' revelation, Hotaru fell silent. "Hotaru Imai! Hotaru Imai!" the object kept repeating. Mikan took this opportunity to take the Psychic Hand from Hotaru and directed it towards her. "Ruka Nogi! Ruka Nogi!" it answered.

"I'm sure the invention must have malfunctioned because I don't love or like any boy. She replied coldly, retrieving her invention from Mikan. "it is still a prototype after all. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to prepare my things for the first subject." She picked up her plate and left the table.

"Ouch. That must've hurt like hell." Kokoro commented as Hotaru departed from the group.

"Uh no. It's nothing. I don't like Hotaru at all. I'm sure her creation must've malfunctioned at the last two testing." Ruka replied, forcing a smile. "Anyway, we all have to go now, or else we might be late for our first class." He lifted his plate from the table and walked away.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Yuki's Notes: **

I wanted to do only a one-shot on this fan fic but since I got some nice feedback. I decided to continue the story. I was kind of nervous doing the first part of this chapter but it all went away as the breakfast scene came. , hehe…I just couldn't think of good names for Hotaru's new inventions…oh well

It was very painful to write the last scene……sniff…sniff…but it really needs to happen…I'm so sorry…

I want to thank everyone who read this story. There'll be more surprises, kisses, tears and laughter at the future chapters so stay tuned! Please don't forget to add a review. See you guys at the future chapters! )


	3. Three Words:I love you

**Three Words: I love you**

Hotaru kicked a small pebble angrily as she walked towards the entrance of the Middle School Building. "Stupid me, why did I even showed them that invention?" she muttered to herself, wiping away a tear from her cheek. "I don't love anyone beside myself, I don't need anyone else. I don't need love and I especially don't need boys! I'm contented with being alone !"

When she got to the classroom, there were already some students. Hotaru quietly placed her brown knapsack on her wooden desk and took out a thick, hard-bound book and started to read it so none of her classmates would ask her about the incident during breakfast. She could overhear some girls talking about Mikan and Natsume and others who were talking about her and Ruka. But she dared not interfere with their conversations to avoid any confrontations with Ruka or countless questions from her friends and the other students; _I want to have some peace of mind today! _Hotaru thought grimly.

The gossip-filled air was broken by Mikan's usual cheery greeting by the door. "Good Morning!" she chirped happily, but then things weren't exactly the same as before for beside her was her now boyfriend, Natsume, with his typical pissed-off look but with his hand gripping tightly on Mikan's left hand. They were soon followed by another two new couples: Yuu and Anna and Kokoro and Nonoko, giving almost everyone present in the room a big heart attack from the continuous surprises they've been receiving that morning, They were all too busy chatting amongst themselves so only Hotaru noticed Ruka enter the room, his steel-blue eyes were a bit red and puffy.

After classes, Hotaru went to straight to her bedroom She went on to work on the Psychic Hand, to fix whatever is wrong with it. But after each and every attempt, the invention will always read Ruka Nogi on her heart.

"NO! NO! NO!" she screamed angrily, throwing the invention against the wall, causing it to break into pieces. "This isn't true! I am not in love with him!" Tears streamed down from her violet eyes, her long shoulder-length raven hair was a mess. She refused to believe that she'd be in love with anyone.

"Hotaru?" Mikan asked, knocking lightly on her bedroom door.

"What do you want?" replied Hotaru, trying to make her voice sound normal.

"Uhm..i wanted to talk to you. Can I come in?" Mikan asked again.

"Okay." she said, unlocking the several bolts and locks on her door.

"Why are you crying?" was the first thing Mikan said upon entering the room. "Is it because of –." Before she could even finish, Hotaru cut her off with a quick no but her facial expression and gestures weren't exactly showing the same answer.

"You like him a lot, don't you Hotaru?" Mikan smiled at her. This was the first time she saw this side of Hotaru. _She may be smart and tends to act all cool, but when it comes to realizing that she herself is in love with someone…God, she's absolutely clueless! _She mused.

"No..I- I never..I." Hotaru stuttered _It's just not possible!_, trying to protest but Mikan seemed to know her better than she knew herself.

"It's okay to like someone. It's part of growing up, Hotaru." Mikan patted her hair gently. Hotaru nodded quietly.

"Now, go tidy up a little and go see him. He really likes you too and I know that the Psychic Hand and you know that as well." She winked before leaving the room.

"Tell him?" Hotaru asked herself as she stood up and went over to her armoire to change into some new clothes.

Grabbing her portable tracking apparatus, she went out of her room to try and track Ruka down. She placed a tracker in all of her friends' school bags so she'd know where they are anytime. The red dot on the LCD screen stopped somewhere near the Middle School Gymnasium, so she ran as fast as she can to get there. Hesitantly, she opened the glass sliding door and saw Ruka hitting a Punching Bag with his bare fists,

"You shouldn't do that. You'll just hurt yourself." Hotaru went towards him and stopped one of his hands from hitting the bag again.

"Why worry about me when you don't even care about anyone else but yourself!" Ruka snapped back, freeing his hand from her grip and cornering her on the wall.

"That's not true." she replied silently, trying to avoid his eyes.

"Oh, really? Then who is it?" Ruka said angrily. He was filled with rage and sorrow because he thought she didn't like her back because of what she said earlier during breakfast.

"I..I like you Ruka..no..I love you!" she said, taking one of his bruised fists up to her lips and gently kissed it.

"_I love you_", were the three words that Ruka longed to hear from her for the past six years. Three words that he thought he's never hear from that Ice Queen but now, he was at a loss for words. So, he simply answered her by placing a light kiss on her forehead before planting a kiss on her soft lips. Hotaru was dumbstruck. For the first time in her life, she'd never felt the feeling that she couldn't live without anyone until now, until she met Ruka Nogi. She grabbed his collar and pulled her closer to him, deepening their kiss and trying to remember every single detail. How soft and sweet his lips tasted, his scent, how his arms were wrapped around her small, petite frame. Everything.

This was a day that she'd cherish and remember forever. The day she found her true love: Ruka.

**

* * *

**

**Yuki's notes:**

It was pretty fun trying to make Hotaru go all dramatic and mushy in. LOL I was planning to do this chapter on Mikan's dream about a Manga she read but when I started to work, the chapter went on Hotaru and Ruka's love story so I decided to go with it. LOL. I'll try to do one of the future chapters with a little Mysterious Play.hehehe..it'll be fun!

Thanks to everyone who read my story. I hope to see you again in the future chapters and in my other stories! I really appreciate the reviews guys! They keep me hyped and happy to work on new chapters. Thank you so much. ja. nyao.3


	4. Group Dates

**Group Dates**

A small pile of clothes had formed on Mikan's bed as she tossed out the ones she liked. Frilly skirts, a few pairs of jeans, colourful tank tops and pretty dresses were scattered on her bed.

After about a dozen rounds of changing, she was able to decide on what to wear on her trip to Central with her friends, a white t-shirt dress with a vintage graphic design printed on it and a pair of black leggings which was about 2 inches above her knees.

She combed her hair into a neat half-ponytail and applied a little make-up on her face before slipping her feet into a pair of white stilettos. Quick to seize her purse from her table, she headed out of her room and ran hastily toward the bus stop.

"Opting for a vintage look today, huh?" Hotaru greeted as Mikan arrived at the bus stop. She was wearing a light blue tank top over a pair of denims and white sneakers.

"Not really, I just dig this style right now." Mikan replied as she plopped herself onto the wooden bench. She looked around to see if the others have arrived but there was no sign of them yet. "So, have you told him how you felt?" she asked, looking at her friend who quietly nodded in response. _So that's why she's acting a little different than her usual self today. _Mikan thought, looking happy about the change brought about by Ruka on her best friend.

After a few minutes, Anna and Nonoko arrived, decked out in sky blue and baby pink summer dresses. The guys soon followed after about half an hour of waiting. A slightly pissed Hotaru gladly greeted the very late boys with a dozen shots each from her baka gun. Natsume simply dodged the balls while Yuu and Kokoro managed to get every single hit. Ruka was no exception to her attacks. In fact, he received twice the number of hits from Hotaru's Baka gun than Yuu and Kokoro did.

Anna and Nonoko didn't know if they should be laughing or comforting their boyfriends as they approached them who were knocked out on the concrete pavement. "Morning Stupid." Natsume muttered before planting a kiss on her lips. Mikan immediately blushed and pushed him away. "H-hey! Not in public Natsume!" He smiled to himself and draped an arm over her shoulder. "By the way, you look hot in that outfit love." He whispered to her ear causing Mikan to turn redder.

"Hey you two! Save the make-out sessions for later! The bus is here" Hotaru called out from the door of the bus as she dragged a still knocked-out Ruka by the collar, her baka gun put away in her navy blue messenger bag.

"Wow. Hotaru sure shows her love for Ruka in a very bizarre way." Mikan mused as she looked at Hotaru who was now stroking Ruka's hair as he lay unconscious on her lap. She was seated by the window with Natsume next to her, his eyes focused on his new RPG manga. Yuu and Anna were discussing something about Chemistry and Science, speaking of difficult terms that Mikan couldn't understand in their class, while Kokoro was nibbling on some blueberry muffins that Nonoko prepared for him.

When they got to Central Town, the group decided to try out the new ice cream parlour. Sitting in pairs, they ordered their food and started talking. "Who knew that in six years, friends would be more than friends?" Mikan said while munching on her chocolate chip cookie.

"yup. But what's more surprising is that one of the pairs here used to be enemies." Anna teased, causing Mikan to blush a little since it was obviously her and Natsume that Anna was referring to.

"By the way Hotaru, we owe it all to you. Because if it wasn't for your invention. I wouldn't know that Anna felt the same way as I did for her. Thank you so much" Yuu smiled at Hotaru who was busy eating her fourth super sized triple chocolate sundae deluxe. "No problem." She replied with an evil grin. "You can thank me by paying for my ice cream bill."

"Whaa-?!" Yuu froze, unable to say anything else. Hotaru's ice cream bill? That would cost him almost half of his savings!

"Hey girls, want to go check out the new boutique in the shopping district?" Nonoko asked her. "I heard from a friend of mine from the other class that they saw some really cute dresses sold there. That would be nice since it's almost time for their midsummer ball.

"Sure! I'd love too!" Nonoko said.

"Me too! Me too!" Mikan raised her hand. "How about you Hotaru?"

"Yeah, sure." Hotaru replied as she placed down her tenth bowl of ice cream.

"So, does this mean that we're getting ditched by our girlfriends?" Ruka asked them.

"Boys and Shopping don't go together stupid." Hotaru replied coldly as she shot him with a baka gun. After doing so, she turned her back and motioned for the girls to leave now.

"Well, I guess I'll be going now." Natsume did a little wave before running out of the ice cream shop.

"Me too! Bye!" Kokoro smiled and ran off.

"Uhm…if you'll excuse me." Yuu bowed and scampered after Kokoro.

Ruka wanted to get escape too but the waiter managed to catch him. "Kid, your bill is 500 rabits."

"five…f-five hundred?" Ruka's face went deathly pale as he handed out the payment. _There goes half of my savings for Hotaru's birthday. Sniff…Sniff.._

* * *

**Yuki's notes:**

I'm so sorry for not updating sooner because I was away on a short vacation.(What an irresponsible writer I am!weeps) I'm so sorry. And I don't think I'll be able to update my stories as fast as before since my classes have started and my mum only permits me to use the computer during the weekdays for school purposes only..bummer…but I'll try to finish up a chapter or two during Friday and Saturday nights.Again, I;m so sorry….and thank you so much for reading and waiting for my chapters until now. I really want to write but the folks are strict.

Uhm..regarding this chapter..it was originally intended to be the part which causes Natsume to 'fess up his feelings to Mikan and Ruka to be dumped by Mikan but since the first chapter went out differently, this was the result. , hehe….thank you so much for reading! ja. nyao 3


	5. Midnight's Melancholy

**Midnight's Melancholy**

"I heard that you have a girlfriend now, and it's that girl with the nullifying Alice, is it true?" said a man garbed in black clothes and silver rings and accessories. A small evil grin crept on his sable-painted lips.

"Yeah..so what:?" Natsume answered.

"Are you forgetting that by getting close to someone, that girl's life will be put in danger?" the man said as he made the red rose in his hand dematerialize into the air. Natsume's fiery red eyes widened for a moment and drops of sweat formed on his temple upon hearing Persona's threat. "I haven't." he replied in a low voice.

"Good. Then I suggest you cut off all ties with her now before things that you wouldn't like to see happen." Persona smiled as he turned his back and left the room.

Meanwhile, Mikan and the other girls were busy getting ready for the ball. "Could you help me braid my hair Mikan? I can't get it right by myself." Nonoko called out as she placed down her hairbrush on the dresser table.

"I'll be there as soon as I finish getting dressed." Mikan waved a hand from behind the small divider they used in Hotaru's room to get changed. After tying the thin glossy black ribbon around the upper part of her abdomen, she slipped her feet onto a pair of black stilettos.

"Wow. That red dress really looks good on you." Nonoko said as Mikan stepped out wearing a red tube dress which reached just a few inches below her knees. "Yup! It suits you well, I'm sure Natsume will love it!" Anna chimed in.

"Y-yeah. I hope so." Mikan smiled shyly as she went towards Nonoko to do her hair. She parted Nonoko's pink locks in two parts before she began braiding them.

"Do I look okay?" Hotaru asked as she came out of the bathroom. She was wearing a thin-strapped dark blue gown which fell about halfway to her ankles

"YES!!!" the three girls squealed happily and crowded over Hotaru who immediately shot each one with her ever trusty Baka gun.

"Oww…Hotaru you meanie!" Mikan pouted as she sat in front of the mirror and worked on curling the ends of her long hazel-brown tresses. She placed a small tiara on top as a finishing touch. "See you later girls. I promised to meet Natsume outside the dorm." Mikan waved at them before heading outside.

She saw him sitting under a tall shady tree reading a new RPG comic book. Inaudibly, she approached him from behind and covered his eyes with her hands. "Guess who?" she blew hotly into his ear.

"Little Idiot." He grabbed her wrist and brought her to his lap before leaning towards her face to lick her lips. "Red is my favourite colour." He teased. Mikan turned bright red. "Uhm…-we better ge-." She spoke but was quickly interrupted by Natsume who captured her open mouth in his. They shared a lingering fervent kiss before they ceased to inhale some air.

When they got to the ball, there were quite a number of students there already. She held tightly on his hand as they made their way through the crowd to look for the others. Mikan spotted Hotaru at once with a poor Ruka hastily abiding to her orders to get her some food.

"Thank you." Hotaru gave him a quick little peck on the lips as he handed her a plateful of crabs. Causing Ruka to blush and freeze solid in an instant.

"Oh, hello there." She said as she turned to face Natsume and Mikan.

"Hi!" Mikan smiled and did a little wave. "Where are the others?"

"Yuu and Anna are over there by the refreshments. I think Kokoro and Anna are making out behind the stage." She replied bluntly as she ate a piece of crab with her fork.

"Hey there Mikan!" said a tall sapphire-mopped boy as he and pretty rose-haired girl approached them.

"Tsubasa-sempai! Misaki-sempai!" Mikan greeted them happily while Natsume simply glared at Tsubasa.

"So, you finally told our little sister how you felt." He grinned at Natsume.

"Yeah. So?" Natsume answered coldly. "Come on Mikan, let's dance."

"I'm sorry Tsubasa-sempai, Misaki-sempai," Mikan bowed and apologized.

"Nah. It's okay, you kids have fun okay?" Tsubasa patted her on the head. "But don't do anything that you shouldn't okay?" Misaki winked at her teasingly. Mikan blushed at Misaki's comment. "Y-yes, of course."

"Come on Mikan." Natsume grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the dance floor.

It was almost midnight when the ball ended, and so Natsume escorted Mikan back to her room. As they reached her door, he gently pushed her against the wall and made light, feathery kisses on her shoulders and neck before making his way to her mouth. Swathing his arms around her small frame he yanked her closer to him while Mikan flung her arms over his neck and stood on tiptoes to reach his lips better. "Mikan…I have something to tell you." Natsume suddenly turned serious as they broke their kiss.

"hmm? What is it?" Mikan asked, playfully twisting a lock of his hair around her finger.

"I'm breaking up with you." He said, jerking her hand away.

"B-but…why?" Tears started to stream down from her eyes.

"I'm tired of playing with you." He answered coldly. "I was just toying with your emotions."

"I..I hate you!" Mikan slapped him and ran inside her room, slamming the door behind her. Natsume stared at it for a while before he turned his back and walked away.

**

* * *

**

**Yuki's notes:**

Sniff…I just noticed lately that every chapter on Midnight Confessions and Kisses has at least one kissing scene between Mikan and Natsume in it..hehe... but then..I'm sorry... Sniff…Why'd that have to happen? First they were as sweet as sugar then he'd break up with her?...sniff…That was sooo cruel…I hate writing about sad moments….sniff…but thanks to everyone who read my story…I hope to see you again in the future chapters…sniff…ja..nyao..(


	6. Fire And Water

**Water and Fire**

A couple of days have passed since they broke up and Mikan just stayed in her room refusing to eat or drink anything brought to her by her friends. "Come on Mikan, at least have a bite. You'll get sick if you keep doing that." Nonoko asked, raising a small muffin to Mikan's mouth which of course, she refused.

"I can't believe him! How dare he play with your feelings!" Sumire clenched her teeth as her eyes clearly showed her wrath for Natsume because he hurt Mikan. Five years ago, Sumire finally accepted the fact that he would never like her back and so she tried her best to make Mikan and Natsume confess their feelings to each other which they didn't do until a couple of weeks ago. Only to find out that he was just toying with her friend's emotions. "I could kill him right now if you want me to." She said as she punched the wall with her right fist.

"N-no. Please don't hurt him in any way." Mikan replied in a low muffled voice.

"Why do you still care about that jerk when he never really loved you?" Hotaru questioned her.

"Maybe because I'm such an idiot." She answered weakly, forcing a small smile.

"Oh..come here you." Hotaru said, embracing her friend.

"I'm sure there's a better guy who really deserves to be with you." Anna added as she wrapped her arms around Mikan.

"Yeah, so forget about him okay?" smiled Nonoko also joined the group hug.

"Th-thanks everyone." Mikan replied tearfully.

When she resumed schooling the following day, she had quite an awkward time as there were guys who were asking her out for a date while she walked to her classroom. Thankfully, Hotaru was there armed with a Baka Bazooka, hitting each and every guy who dared approach Mikan.

"Thanks for protecting me Hotaru." Mikan smiled as she attempted to hug Hotaru who immediately shot her with her Baka Bazooka. "That will be 100 rabits."

"You're so evil Hotaru," Mikan sobbed as she half-heartedly took the money out of her purse and handed it to Hotaru.

"Thank you. I'm always glad to help." Hotaru grinned evilly before she trotted back to her seat, her Baka Bazooka slung proudly over her back. She almost laughed aloud as she saw poor Ruka shiver upon seeing Hotaru's invention but upon spotting him enter the room, she nearly cried. Struggling to prevent the tears from flowing, she quickly looked away and went out of the other door of the classroom where she bumped into an unfamiliar face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry miss." Said the boy as he held out a hand to Mikan to help her stand up. He had silvery white locks and a pair of beautiful sapphire eyes that seemed to smile at her. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Th-thanks. I'm fine. I'm so sorry for being clumsy." Her face was in a deep shade of crimson as she took hold of his hand.

"No it's my fault, really. By the way, I'm Yukito Koizumi. I just arrived at the academy yesterday." He smiled and introduced himself.

"I'm Mikan Sakura, nice to meet you Kazumi." Mikan answered as they continued their conversation inside the room. "By the way, what's your alice?"

"My Alice is the power to manipulate water and ice." Yukito said as he demonstrated his alice by making a small ice rose on his palm and handing it to her.

"Thank you. That's a pretty cool Alice you've got." Her lips curved into a smile as she fingered the petals of the ice rose she was holding.

"And what might yours be?" he inquired as he watched Mikan with a curious expression on his handsome face.

"Nullifying Alice." She replied, her eyes still fixed on the ice. Before Yukito could ask her any more questions, Mr.Narumi entered the classroom in his usual jumpy and enthusiastic entrance.

"Good morning class! Today, we have a new student." greeted the hyper active blonde teacher as he eyed the room for the new pupil. "Oh, I see that Mikan has already befriended him. Mr. Koizumi, kindly introduce yourself to the class please."

As Yukito stood up and went in front beside Mr.Narumi, a lot of excited giggles and whispers were heard from the female students. "Hello. My name is Yukito Koizumi. My Alice is the control over water and ice. It's nice to meet you all." He smiled at his new classmates before returning to his seat beside Mikan.

A very jealous Natsume watched as Yukito sat down beside Mikan but he couldn't do anything about it now since he was the one who broke up with her after the midsummer ball. Thrusting his hands into his pockets, he stormed out of the class room angrily. Mikan noticed this but she decided to stay in the room than to follow him and expect to be dumped a second time.

* * *

"I think that the new student has his eyes on you Mikan." Anna whispered excitedly to Mikan and the other girls during their break time. 

"Yap. I noticed that he's been staring at you from time to time." Quipped Nonoko.

"you mean Yukito? Nah…I don't think so." Replied Mikan, whose face was turning red from embarrassment. "And besides, I don't want to get committed again for now. After all, it's just been three days." She added those last words in a faint tone.

"Sorry. We forgot." Anna and Nonoko said and bowed apologetically in unison.

"Oh, it's okay." She smiled before she went back to eating her peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"I overheard from the staff lounge that you might be the new partner of that Koizumi guy." Sumire told them as she stuffed her mouth with fish and chips.

"That wouldn't be a bother since I love making new friends." Mikan answered cheerfully.

"Unless he'll want to be more than friends." Hotaru muttered in between mouthfuls of chocolate cake.

"Huh? Did you say something Hotaru?" Sumire turned to face her.

"Nothing." She replied quietly.

Exactly like what Sumire said, Mikan was chosen to be Yukito Koizumi's partner in the academy. "Show him around the campus and try to help him out if he doesn't understand something, okay Mikan?" Mr.Narumi told her.

"Okay Daddy." Mikan replied with a mock salute before she went off to return to her classroom. Narumi-sensei was sort of Mikan's father figure in the Alice Academy so she's gotten used to calling him Dad or Daddy after class hours.

"I wonder how her former fire starter will react when he finds out." Narumi-sensei said to himself as he plopped onto his chair. He took out a small framed picture from his desk and stared at the long haired girl in the photo. _She's looking more and more like you each day. _He thought.

"See? I told you so!" was what Sumire's eyes seemed to shout out as she looked at Mikan when Jinno-sensei announced to the class who will be Yukito Koizumi's partner. Mikan simply nodded quietly in response.

"I'm sure you'll have a great time here at the Academy." Mikan said, as she turned to face her seatmate.

"I already am." Yukito said as he looked back at her while they conversed.

**

* * *

**

**Yuki's notes:**

sniff..i still can't get over their break up even if Natsume only did it to protect Mikan…sniff…I HATE YOU PERSONA!!! Sniff..sniff..

Anyway, There's a new character I added in this chapter. He has the alice that is almost the exact opposite of Natsume's. Fire and Water..gulp.. i think there'll be an impending love triangle soon…psst..mind you, Yukito-kun is a very hot(or should I say cool) guy and there's already a fan club being formed for him. Kyaaa! Mikan's such a lucky girl!!! XD

I hope you guys like this chapter…(Please don't kill me Natsume x Mikan fans for adding Yukito-kun in the story!!!) And thanks to everyone who are supporting my work. I hope to still see you guys in the future chapters. ja.,nyao. 3


	7. Clueless

**Clueless**

"Hi Mikan! Good Morning!"

"Oh, hello Yukito! Good Morning to you too!" Mikan greeted as Yukito went toward her.

"Can I escort you to school today, milady?" he asked as he offered his arm jokingly. "Thank you, I'm honoured kind sir." She laughed and took hold of his arm. "So, how do you find the Alice Academy so far?"

"It's great. I love it! Though I didn't really want to go at first since I'll be leaving my grandparents all alone. But they told me they'd be alright and that I shouldn't worry" Yukito narrated to her "My grandfather also told me the same thing through Narumi-sensei." She said, forcing a small smile. _Grandpa..I wonder how he's doing right now..I hope he's doing okay. _

"KYAAA! YUKITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" upon spotting Yukito enter the middle school building, a large swarm of girls went for him. As for Mikan, when the guys saw her without Hotaru to defend her, they too chased after Mikan. "MIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yukito quickly carried Mikan, bridal-style, and created an ice-wall to act as a temporary barrier between them and the vicious rabid fans before they made a dash for the classroom.

"kaaah..kaaaahh..that was really shocking." Yukito said as they got inside the classroom.

"y-yeah..but uhm..you can put me down anytime now Yukito." Mikan told him bluntly.

"Oops. S-sorry." Yukito's pale white skin turned bright red. He placed her down on her chair as he sat on his desk which was just beside hers.

"By the way, thanks for helping me out there." She grinned at him and slapped him lightly at the back.

"N-no…no prob-lem." He replied, blushing furiously.

"Hey, you okay?" Mikan placed her hand on his forehead. "You're slightly warm, do you have a fever or something?"

"I..uh..I'm fi-fine." Yukito stuttered as he spoke.

"Oh, alright then." She turned her back at him and went over to Anna and Nonoko.

"Good Morning Mikan." They both greeted in chorus.

"Good Morning Anna. Good Morning Nonoko." Mikan replied cheerfully as she sat on Anna's desk.

"So, are you guys like, together now?" Anna and Nonoko asked her excitedly.

"Nope. We're Just friends. And I'm not interested in any guy right now." She replied coolly. _There's only one person who owns my heart right now. And even though he didn't really love me at all, I still will love him. Even if it hurts so much._

"We were so hoping you'd get a love life again soon" Anna and Nonoko lowered their heads in disappointment.

"C'mon now you two. I don't mind being single again. Who needs love when I've got great friends like you guys?" Mikan beamed at them.

"But still! But still! It makes us really happy and mushy knowing that you have a love life!" they protested stubbornly.

"Sorry. I really have no interest in guys right now." Mikan said to them before she returned to her seat. _God, why is it that everyone is so keen on getting me a new boyfriend? I don't want one for now because of my unfortunate first attempt on love! _She thought angrily as she plopped onto her seat.

"Hey uhm… Mikan? Is something bothering you?" Ruka asked her.

"Oh, it's you Ruka." Mikan looked up from her notebook on which she was doodling on. "I'm fine, thanks."

"If you need anyone to talk to, remember that me and Hotaru are always here for you as well as the rest of the group." He handed her a box of Fluff Puffs. "I hope this cheers you up somehow. We really miss your cheerfulness. Hotaru's really worried about you too even if she doesn't show it much."

"Thank you so much!" she smiled before taking a piece of fluff puff to her mouth. "I missed these a lot! I wasn't able to buy some last week."

"No problem." He replied before turning his back and retreating to his seat beside Hotaru.

"Hey Yukito, have you tried these?" Mikan questioned him as she ate another piece.

"I'm afraid not." He answered in a monotone voice.

"Here, have a bite." Mikan said, lifting a piece of Fluff Puff to his mouth. Yukito immediately blushed even though it was just a friendly gesture. "Do you like it? Was it yummy?"

"Y-yes." He nodded shakily.

"It's my favourite snack at Central Town! Care for some more?" she asked.

"N-no t-thank..thanks..any-way.." he stuttered.

"Oh, okay." She resumed consuming the sweets.

"Hey bunny-chan. Do you think that Koizumi boy likes our Mikan?" Hotaru poked at Ruka as they secretly watched and listened to Mikan and Yukito's conversation with the aid of the tiny webcam and earpiece attached to the box of Fluff Puff Ruka gave to Mikan earlier.

"I think so. But Mikan doesn't seem to be interested in him any more than just a friend." Ruka whispered in response.

"I wonder how Natsume will react when he sees Koizumi getting close to her, bunny-chan." Hotaru told him.

"Maybe something like that?" Ruka said, pointing nervously to Natsume who was sitting at the back of the classroom, watching Mikan and Yukito and looking really angry.

"He doesn't have a right to be angry since he was the one who played with her but why is he reacting like that? I wonder…" she muttered in a low voice.

**

* * *

**

**Yuki's notes:**

First of all..I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sooooo sorry guys I wasn't able to update soon! I was really preoccupied with tons of school work and anime DVDs! And I wasn't able to come up with an idea for this chapter until now. I'm really sorry.

About this chapter. OMG. Yukito-chan reminds me of Ruka in the anime. LOL. Mikan is totally clueless that her new friend is falling for her! (sniff…reminds me of my life.sniff.. he totally sees me as just a friend and he's still in love with her..waaaah!)

OMG…a love triangle is beginning to form! What'll Natsume do? Whom will Mikan choose? Is there anyone willing to beat the crap outta Persona?

I hope you guys liked this chap. Sorry if I wasn't able to update soon. I'll try to update sooner! Thanks to everyone who've been supporting me and Midnight Confessions and Kisses (and my other story). I'm really touched. sniff I hope I'll still see you guys in the future chapters! Thank you so much!


	8. Romeo and Juliet

**Romeo and Juliet Part I**

Mikan was busy eating Fluff Puffs under a tall shady tree as she read her favourite shoujo manga.

_Oh my goodness..why'd he have to break up with her? _She thought tearfully as she flipped through the first chapter. _So, it's because of his evil teacher! He wanted to protect the love of his life so he pretended that he just played with her feelings so that it wouldn't hurt too much! _She sighed sadly as she read the second chapter. _Whoah! There's a new character introduced! And a handsome one too! Cool! ..Hey..wait a sec..he seems to be interested in the main female character! _Her Hazel-brown eyes widened in disbelief as she leafed past the next page. _Uh-oh! He is totally jealous about her becoming friends with the new guy! But he doesn't have the right to be so now since he broke up with her even though he didn't really want to break up with her! _

She finished the book having mixed reactions toward the story. _It's getting more and more interesting now that a new character has been introduced..but I don't want the original pairing to be ruined! Hmm…I wonder why the plot of the story sounds and feels awfully familiar. _

Meanwhile, in one of the classrooms in the High School Building, an argument was about to take place between two of the hottest guys in the Academy.

"Hey Water Boy. I need to talk to you." Natsume said from behind the door just as Yukito was about to leave.

"Huh? Is something wrong?" Yukito asked calmly as he placed down his bag again on one of the desks.

"Yes. There. Is." Natsume gritted his teeth. "Get away from Mikan or else."

"You're Mikan's ex-boyfriend right? I heard that you just played with her and then dumped her." Yukito smirked. "And now you're telling me to get away from her? I don't think so."

Natsume created a ball of fire in his palm and tossed it towards Yukito who quickly turn it to steam with a flick of his wrist. "Don't forget that it's water and ice that you're fighting Hot head." He gave Natsume a light punch on the shoulder before he took his bag again and left the classroom.

_Damn. I can't even tell her what's really going on and why I dumped her and now this is happening! Tch! _Natsume thought as he punched the concrete wall angrily.

"Mikaaaaaan!!!" two high-pitched giggly girly voices called out to Mikan as they approached her.

"Hi Anna! Hi Nonoko!" Mikan managed to greet them before she got squished between their combined bear hugs.

"Kyaa!!! We saw you! We saw you!" Anna giggled excitedly.

"Kyaa!!! You gave him some fluff puffs in homeroom!" Nonoko said while pinching Mikan's cheeks.

"You guys are perfect to be ---." Anna and Nonoko began in unison but Mikan cut them off with a quick and blunt answer. "We're perfect to be friends!" The two girls lowered their heads in disappointment. "She's hopeless." They both muttered as they plopped themselves onto the grass.

Mikan took a quick glance on her wrist watch. "I'm so sorry guys. I have to help out my group mates with our project for Narumi-sensei's subject." She stood up and brushed the dirt off her skirt.

"And who are those group mates?" Anna asked.

"Natsume and Yukito." She replied in a low voice.

"N-Nat-Natsume?!!!" Anna and Nonoko's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Yeah. I'm having such a hard time dealing with the situation since I'm still not over our break up." Mikan heaved a sigh. "Oh well, I better get going now. We all agreed to meet up at the Classroom after lunch. See you later girls!"

"Okay. Good Luck Mikan! We'll be praying for you!" the two girls said, their faces showed either fear or excitement for Mikan.

"Jeez. I'll be fine. Bye!" she waved at them before running off back to the school building.

"Hi Mikan!" Yukito greeted her with a smile as she entered the classroom. "Hello Yukito!" Mikan smiled back. "Hello to you too Natsume." She turned to Natsume who was sitting at a corner of the room reading a new shonen manga intently. He glared at her for a second before he went back to reading

There was a long awful silence between the three of them after that short greeting. "Uh…Sooo..Any ideas for what kind of skit we guys are gonna do for Narumi-sensei's class next week?" Mikan began since neither of the boys seemed to show a motive to kick off the discussion.

"How about something like the fight between Romeo and Juliet's cousin in the Shakespearian play Romeo and Juliet?" Yukito suggested. He was hoping he could be Romeo since obviously Mikan will be Juliet.

"Agreed. I'll be Romeo." Natsume said immediately, though his eyes were still on his manga. "So that means that Sakura will be Juliet and you will be her cousin Koizumi."

"Okay." Yukito replied in a low disappointed voice. Deep inside he wanted to protest but he didn't want to be too obvious about his feelings for Mikan since they are still starting out as friends and he wouldn't risk their friendship by being too rash.

"How about you Sakura?" Natsume asked her. Mikan simply nodded in reply. She was too engrossed in eating Fluff Puffs that she didn't bother to listen to what they were saying now.

"Then we start the practice as a whole tomorrow. Sakura and I can begin practicing our 'Romeo and Juliet-only scenes' today." He said finally looking up from his manga. "You can leave anytime now Koizumi Yukito."

"No. I think I'd rather stay." Yukito answered coolly.

"No. I insist." Natsume placed his book down and stood up to escort Yukito out of the room. "Take care now. Bye. Bye. Don't ever come back!"

"Uhm..why did Yukito leave?" Mikan asked as she finished eating Fluff Puffs.

"He won't have anything to do with the kissing scene we'll be practicing anyway." He replied in a monotone voice.

"K-kiss? But..didn't we break up already?" Mikan said in a nervous, shaky voice.

"Tch. It's nothing romantic. We'll just do it for the sake of Narumi's stupid group assignment." Natsume said defensively. "So..Let's begin." He went toward Mikan and untied the ribbons binding her pigtails. He gently caressed her cheek with delicate, feathery kisses before he captured her lips in his. Their "Romeo and Juliet's practice kiss" lasted for a good two or three minutes before Mikan broke it off. "I think that's enough practicing for today." She muttered coldly even though her cheeks were flushed in a shade of red. Natsume grabbed her wrist and pulled her back toward him again. "I don't think that we've had enough practice yet." He whispered onto her ear before kissing her again.

* * *

**Yuki's notes:**

Uh-oh! Now I've done it! A love triangle has been formed! I love Natsume and Yukito's name callings..Water Boy and Hot head! LMAO They are soooo head over heels for Mikan! (sigh! I wish I was Mikan!)

Hmm…where's that Narumi! I am sooo gonna….gonna…THANK HIM!!! Kyaaa!!! Natsume and Mikan kissed again! (even if it was just "practice" for Romeo and Juliet! haha) Natsume's being too obvious! Persona's sooo gonna kill him! Or Mikan! OMG!!!

I hope you guys liked this chapter as much as I did. Please tell me what you think of it. And thank you sooooo much to everyone who are waiting patiently for each and every chapter of Midnight Confessions and Kisses! I'll do my best to work faster despite my hectic schedule! Thank you!!!


	9. End of the First Arc

**Yuki's notes(Part 1):**

I wanted to ask you guys what are your favorite or hated things in the first arc of Midnight Confessions and Kisses so I'd like to ask all of you to vote for the couple/part/scene/event/etc that you liked/loved/hated/etc most in each of the following categories

* * *

**Favorite couple**

**Favorite Kissing Scene**

**Favorite Confession of Love**

**Favorite Surprise**

**Hated Scene**

**Hated Character**

**Chapter that made you laugh til your stomach hurted**

**Most Romantic chapter**

**Chapter that made you cry**

**Favorite chapter so far..**

* * *

**rules:**

you can only vote once per category

don't skip the other categories.vote in each one please!

and send your all your answers in one review.

**format:**

category: (your answer)

* * *

**Yuki's notes(part 2):**

Regarding the second arc of Midnight Confessions and Kisses, i'll try my best to update it as soon as i can because i have a really hectic schedule at school and a curfew on the computer use to boot. total bummer.

Well, that's it for now. I'll be waiting for your votes guys! Thank you! ( ", )


	10. Midnight Confessions and Kisses II

**Midnight Confessions and Kisses II**

_I know this is just a practice and it doesn't really mean anything to him but this has got to stop before I loose myself into this practice, emotionless kiss from him. _Mikan pulled herself away from Natsume and slapped him. "Didn't I say that we've had enough practice already? Don't you dare use our roles to make fun of me Hyuuga Natsume!" she practically screamed at his face before she left the room in a hurry.

"Damn you Persona!" Natsume said under his breath as he wiped the blood off his lip on the sleeve of his shirt.

After their dismissal, as Mikan made her way to her dormitory, she saw Yukito waiting for her with his hands behind his back. "Hi Yukito, why are you here?" she asked.

"Uhm..i came by to give these to you." Yukito answered in a low, almost inaudible shaking voice as he handed her a bouquet of while lilies. "I really like you a lot Mikan and I know you just broke up recently with your boyfriend but will you please go on a date with me?"

"I'm sorry Yukito. I can't go out with you. You're a really great guy, smart, handsome, sweet, kind and thoughtful but I only see you as a friend." Mikan bowed apologetically after she refused to accept the flowers.

"You still love him don't you?" he forced a smile as he tried to act as if he's not that hurt by what just happened. Mikan nodded. "Yes. But, Yukito….I hope we'll still be friends."

"Don't worry. We still will." He said, patting Mikan gently on the head. "Well, I better go now."

"Okay. Bye!." Mikan waved at him before she went inside her room. _This day has been really been so full of surprises. Natsume and I kissed for our roles and even though it was kind of awkward for me since we're not together anymore..I really missed kissing him..Then, just a few moments ago, Yukito just confessed his love for me! I didn't want to hurt his feelings but I just had to tell him the truth. God, I wonder if there'll be anymore surprises tonight? _She thought to herself as she took a nice long shower. After drying herself, she changed a tank top and white skirt and wore a black sweater over her top. She went to the dining hall and ate quickly before she hurried back to her dorm room to do her homework.

"Kyaaa!!! I finally get it!" Mikan screamed happily as she finally understood the equations on her homework in algebra after three hours of headaches, frustration and pounding angrily on the table. She finished her work exactly two minutes past midnight.

Suddenly, there was a soft knock on her door. She stood up from her chair and went to see who it was. Much to her surprise, it was Hyuuga Natsume, still wearing his uniform which had smudges of earth on it. "What are you doing here at this hour of night Hyuuga Natsume?" Mikan questioned him with her hands on her hips.

"I've come to apologize and to tell you the truth." He replied as he kneeled on one knee.

"Wh-what do you mean? Are you playing another sick joke on me?" she

"No. This is no joke Mikan. I really was and still am in love with you." Natsume said looking at her straight in the eyes before her took her left hand in his and pressed a kiss to it. "Then..then why did you break up with me? Why did you tell me that you never really loved me?" she queried, tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Because I wanted to protect you from danger." He whispered softly to her ear as he slowly wrapped his arms around her small frame.

"Protect? Danger? I..i don't understand Natsume." She looked up at him worriedly.

"You'll find out when the right time comes." He wiped her tears away before cupping her chin and pressing his lips onto hers. She flung her arms around his neck as she stood on tiptoes to deepen their kiss.

Suddenly, they heard soft clicking noises behind them. To their horror, it was Hotaru taking pictures of them and Ruka standing behind her as he gave Natsume a thumbs-up. Mikan and Natsume immediately moved away from each other, both faces were beet red. "Was that kiss we saw earlier still part of the practice Romeo and Juliet's kiss?" Hotaru grinned evilly as she help up a bunch of pictures of Mikan and Natsume's from their practice kissing scene earlier in the classroom.

"hah! I knew you guys would be together again, I mean you guys were like the ones for each other since our elementary days!" Ruka laughed as he showed them another stolen shot of Mikan and Natsume together from six years ago.

"Hotaruuuuuu!!!!"Mikan said in between gritted teeth as she clenched her fist.

"Rukaaaaaaaa!!!! Natsume created a ball of fire in his hand.

"YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO BE DEAD MEAT!!!!" Mikan and Natsume shouted as they chased after Hotaru and Ruka who were laughing their heads off.

From the shadows, a lone creature quietly watched all the commotion happening. His sable lips curved into a smile.

**

* * *

**

**Yuki's Notes:**

Before I start my notes, I would like to thank everyone first who sent in their replies for the end of the first arc nominations. Thank you sooo much!!! I was happy to read about your all your answers regarding the first arc.

Hmm…but I've been thinking that maybe the second arc might have more than 8 chapters…I'm not really sure yet…we'll see…to all the fans of Tsubasa and Misaki out there, I think that their wedding might be included in the second arc…Persona and Sumire will together…lolz….JUST KIDDING! But seriously, I think it's about time I give poor cat-dog girl a boyfriend! Stay tuned to see who it'll be! And Yukito is still going to appear in the story…heh.

Well, that's it for now. Thank you so much for reading, I hope you guys liked Mikan and Natsume's second Midnight Confessions and Kisses(I wonder if there'd be a third?"). And I hope you drop a review after this. thanks again! lol


	11. Boys will be Boys

**Boys will be Boys**

"Hey, are we there yet?" Mikan grumbled as she dragged her feet along the path. "I don't think I can last any longer out here under the sun!" Without warning, Natsume picked her up bridal-style making their friends stop in their tracks. Hotaru quickly whipped out her trusty digital camera and began clicking non-stop at a red-faced Mikan and a stern-faced Natsume.

"Kyaaa!!! They look sooo cute!" Anna said as she rested her head on Yuu's shoulder.

"Kyaaa!!! I agree!!! I agree!!!" Nonoko giggled while she started pinching Kokoro's cheeks.

Yuu and Kokoro looked at each other with horrified expressions that screamed _Does this mean we have to carry them too? _Luckily for them, their destination was almost there.

"Look guys, we're here!" Mikan smiled happily as she pointed to the artificial beach especially constructed by the Academy for the students to have a summer feel even though it was almost fall in two weeks. It had pure white sand and crystal clear blue waters. There were palm trees and food stalls along the sidewalks. "I feel like I'm in a normal beach again! It's been six years since I've been on one!"

"FINALLY!!!!" Ruka exclaimed, dropping the entire luggage that Hotaru made him carry: 2 large suitcases, 3 gym bags and 1 large stroller bag. His skin was very pale and sweaty from all the work he endured. He was about to rant at Hotaru when she bent over to him and wiped his face with a towel. "Thank you." She whispered before giving him a quick kiss on the lips making Ruka blush and freeze on the spot where he stood.

"C'mon! Let's get changed into our suits!" Anna called out to the girls.

"Okay!" Mikan chirped as she grabbed her bag and followed them.

"S-suits?" Yuu's glasses fogged up as he imagined his precious Anna in a hot red bathing suit with a cute bunny ears headband and a small fluffy tail on her behind.

"S-swim suits?" Kokoro could picture in his mind a cheerful Nonoko running toward him in a frilly pink swim suit as she ran toward him holding a beach ball.

"Baka." Natsume muttered to himself as he thought of Mikan in a white bikini calling out to him as she bathed in a tub filled with red rose petals. She was eating strawberries and cream while humming a soft, sweet tune.

"Wow." Ruka breathed as he drifted off to dream land where he saw Hotaru in a skin-tight navy blue swimwear, her shoulder-length hair was dripping wet as she got onto the boat after she finished diving among the fishes.

"Tch! Boys will be boys." Hotaru muttered angrily under her breath as she shot each of one of the boys with her Baka gun to wake them up from their fantasies.

"Oh my gosh! Your nose is bleeding!" Anna went toward Yuu and wiped the blood off his nose.

"Oh my! Yours too Koko!" Nonoko knelt beside her boyfriend and gently dabbed a piece of cloth onto his bloody nose.

"You're also having a nasty blood geyser Nogi Ruka! Based on my observations and the data I've collected from all of you boys' reactions to what we are wearing right now. I therefore conclude that it was all the cause of naughty perverted thoughts!" Hotaru shot him again with her Baka gun. "Natsume here must've been the only one among you who wasn't thinking dirty!"

"Yup! You boys should be like him!" Anna and Nonoko snapped at Yuu and Kokoro.

Natsume smirked as he wrapped an arm around Mikan's shoulders. _If only they knew!_

"We're sorry! How can we not think of such thoughts when we have such gorgeous and hot girlfriends?" Ruka, Yuu and Kokoro all bowed down and apologized profusely to Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko.

"Awwww…thank you!!! We're sorry for scolding you guys." Anna and Nonoko hugged their boyfriends who immediately blushed upon seeing them in their swimwear, Anna in an orange tankini and Nonoko wearing a light mint green v-neck one-piece swimsuit.

"How about me? Am I forgiven?" still on his knees, he asked Hotaru with a cute sad puppy expression on his face. She looked wonderful in her navy blue bikini and sailor's cap, Ruka couldn't help himself but become awestruck before her presence.

"Maybe, But first I want some ice cream bunny-chan." She replied as she spread out her blanket and set a large umbrella on the sand.

"Yes ma'am!" Ruka stood up and saluted before running off to buy her some ice cream.

Meanwhile, Mikan and Natsume were walking around and checking out the souvenir shops.

"Your swimsuit looks good on you, love." Natsume whispered to Mikan who was wearing a halter-top bikini with red and white stripes. Upon hearing his comment, she immediately turned red making him laugh.

Mikan frowned and stuck her tongue out at Natsume. "Hmph! Pervert!" she said, folding her arms squarely over her chest.

"Hahaha…Sorry…" Natsume replied, caressing her cheek gently. "But I'm serious! You really do look beautiful in that outfit."

"mhmm.." Mikan glared at him jokingly.

"Well, want to head to the waters?" he asked, taking hold of her hand.

"Sure. It's getting pretty hot now." She smiled as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Later that day, as Mikan and the girls were sunbathing; they suddenly saw two people walking together that almost made them jump off their blankets. 

"Isn't that Sumire?" Mikan asked lifting her sunglasses to take a better look.

"But who's that guy with her?" Anna whispered.

Hotaru quickly snatched her binoculars from her bag. "Guess what ladies? The guy frolicking and going all lovey dovey with Sumire is…."

"WHO?" the three girls shouted in unison.

**

* * *

**

**Yuki's notes:**

Wow! I finally had the chance to write about them going to beach! Kyaaa! I'm so happy! (I got the idea of the artificial beach from Ouran. Thank you Kyouya-kun! ) I've been waiting for this opportunity for a long time and my dream has finally come true!

I had fun writing about the part where the boys were fantasizing about the girls while they were away to change into their swim wear! Naughty, naughty boys! Tsk. Tsk. LOL . Anyway, I still can't believe that Midnight Confessions and Kisses finally reached the double digits! YAY! (Yup, so far we've made it to chapter 10 now. The end of the first arc chapter isn't counted as a part of the story)

I hope you guys liked this chapter as much as I did. , . Thank you so much for reading. Please do tell me what you think of it.

And to find out who is Sumire is frolicking with, wait for the next chapter! heh!

* * *

**screams**

OMG! i haven't read the GA manga yet since there's no translated manga in english yet but i've read some info on some characters that appeared only in the manga.She is Lina Koizumi. I swear that when i was creating Yukito Koizumi i had absolutely no idea that there was another character(a real one) with the surname Koizumi.I was actually thinking of Miss Mizuho Kazumi from Onegai Teacher.LOL. Don't worry though to all those who've read the GA manga..Yukito is NOT an evil character(even if he did fall in love with Mikan and made a move on her.lol)


	12. Promise Me

**Promise Me**

**Continuing from the previous chapter…**

Later that day, as Mikan and the girls were sunbathing; they suddenly saw two people walking together that almost made them jump off their blankets.

"Isn't that Sumire?" Mikan asked lifting her sunglasses to take a better look.

"But who's that guy with her?" Anna whispered.

Hotaru quickly snatched her binoculars from her bag. "Guess what ladies? The guy frolicking and going all lovey dovey with Sumire is…."

"WHO?" the three girls shouted in unison.

"No way!" Mikan mouthed, grabbing the binoculars from Hotaru. "It's Yukito!!!"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa!!!!"Anna and Nonoko squealed excitedly.

"Oh, hi there girls!" greeted Sumire as she approached them together with Yukito.

Mikan, Anna, and Nonoko pulled Sumire to the side for a while. "Hey, Sumire, are you and Yukito like together-together?" Mikan whispered to her excitedly.

"Yup! You guys looked really cute and sweet back there!" Anna giggled.

"Wha-? You got it all wrong! Yukito here is a childhood friend of mine from my hometown." Sumire explained. "I didn't know that he had an Alice before and I was really shocked to see him here in the Academy when I accidentally bumped into him two days ago."

"Yes, Sumire and I have known each other since we were little. But I wasn't able to tell her about my Alice because she already left long before I discovered my Alice." Yukito added with a smile.

"But how come you never knew that Yukito had transferred here?" Mikan asked her, she was getting really confused about what's going on now.

"Have you forgotten that I'm already a sophomore student?" Sumire pinched Mikan's right cheek.

"Oh yeah! Now I remember!" Mikan slapped her fist on the palm of her hand.

"Good. Well, uhm.. Want to go grab some smoothies with us? We were on our way to grab some." Yukito invited them.

"Thanks but maybe some other time." Mikan said as she lay down on her stomach on the blanket.

"Yup, same here." Anna and Nonoko gave them a thumbs-up as they resumed their sunbathing positions.

"We'll be finish tanning first." Hotaru replied before putting on her earphones to listen to her iPod.

"Okay. See you girls around!" Sumire and Yukito bade them goodbye and left.

"Bye!" Mikan, Anna and Nonoko waved at them.

"Gosh, I really thought Sumire would finally get a boyfriend!" Mikan sighed as she reached for her glass of Strawberry Shake.

"I agree. I mean, she's gotten her heart broken so many times already!" Anna nodded.

"Poor Sumire." they sighed altogether

* * *

When night time came, one by one, some students started to leave while some groups started to set up their tents or look for cottages to stay in during the night.

"Where will we stay for the night? Are we going to rent a cottage?" Mikan asked her friends.

Hotaru opened her stroller bag and took out a small box. She pressed the red button on top of the box and slowly, a house was inflated. "Invention number 757, the handy house. It comes with four large bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room, a dining room and a leisure room. It's easy to set up or store away. Perfect for camp outs in the wild. Sadly, it's not yet available in the market." She explained.

"Wow! You're really amazing Hotaru! Always prepared for everything!" Mikan squealed as she observed every nook and cranny of the outer part of the house. "Does this house have a bath tub or a shower?"

"Yes, there's a bath tub, a shower, and a small Jacuzzi and sauna too." Hotaru replied.

"Cool! This is waaaay better than renting a cottage!" Ruka smiled as he wrapped an arm around Hotaru's shoulder. "So, since there are four rooms, does this mean that one couple per room?" he asked hopefully. _I'd really like to have some alone time with her. After all, we've practically spent the whole day with friends._

"Nope. Mikan and I will be staying in the same room, Anna and Nonoko will be sharing their room, Yuu and Kokoro, and you and Natsume will be occupying the same room." She said as she opened the door to the house.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" The boys' mouths dropped in shock.

"Hey, are you guys coming in or not?" Mikan, Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko peeked their heads at the half-open door.

"Wha-? Oh! We're coming!" they picked up the bags and luggage and ran hastily into the house.

**

* * *

**After making sure that everyone was fast asleep, two creatures quietly snuck out of the house and went outside. 

"Did you have fun today, love?" Natsume caressed her cheek gently with his hand as they sat on the sand.

"Yes, I had a wonderful time." Mikan smiled at him.

"I'm glad." Natsume replied as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Say, Natsume. Will you promise me something?" she asked in a worried voice.

"Sure. Anything." He replied with a reassuring smile.

"Promise me that you'll never leave me again?" she looked straight into his ruby-red eyes.

"I promise." He bent down to give her a kiss on the forehead before proceeding to give her a long, lingering kiss on the lips. "I love you Mikan." He said, trying to catch his breath.

"I love you too Natsume." Mikan whispered softly as she rested her head on his chest.

**

* * *

**

**Yuki's notes:**

Sorry to disappoint you all but the guy for Sumire will still not yet be revealed! Heh. Yukito-kun is her childhood friend and absolutely not her type. (Wait for future chapters to find out why). Well, anyway. I'd love to get my hands on Hotaru's invention 757! hahaha..it's like bringing a duplicate of your house on a vacation. Superb! Hmm…if you've noticed…ever since Mikan and Natsume got back together …the kisses started to pop up in each chapter again! LOLz…

I know I've said this over and over again in each and every chapter but thank you sooo much for reading Midnight Confessions and Kisses! (whoah! I'm starting to act like Hayakawa-sensei) especially, those who've been sending reviews and messages! Thank you! Thank you sooo much! Those give me the inspiration and determination to continue writing!

I hoped you liked this chapter as much as I did. Please drop me a review and tell me what you think of this one. Hehe.. See you all in the next chapter!


	13. Impending Danger

**Impending Danger**

Mikan stood in front of her full-length mirror, tying her long hazel brown hair into a neat braid. She wore a beautiful white empire cut dress which reached just a little below her knees and a pair of elegant silver flats. _I wonder what he's planning when he told me to dress up for our date tonight. _She thought as she applied pale pink gloss over her lips before swiping a little mascara over her eyelashes.

"Wow. You look gorgeous, love." Natsume said as he arrived at her room to pick her up for their date.

Thanks. You don't look half bad yourself." She teased Natsume who was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt and a crimson red tie. "Not exactly the answer I was hoping for but I guess that'd do." He laughed, handing her three red roses.

"Thank you. They're lovely." Mikan tiptoed and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Hold on, I'll just place this on a vase." She went back inside her room and carefully placed the roses on a glass vase on her bedside table.

"So, shall we go?" Natsume offered her his arm. "Yup." She nodded happily as she linked her arm with his.

When they got out of the dormitory building, he asked her to put on a blindfold. "I don't want to spoil the surprise for you."

"Okay." She smiled before putting on the blindfold. Natsume held one of her hands with his right hand while his left hand was on her shoulder to guide her in walking.

"Oh my." Mikan whispered. Her eyes widened before the beautiful candlelit dinner in the veranda located at the middle of the rose maze. "Did you do all these? "

"Well, who else could it be?" Natsume's cheeks flushed slightly from embarrassment.

"Thank you! It's beautiful!" she flung her arms around his neck happily and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"mmm…that's a new flavour you're using!" he smiled, licking his lips when they broke off. "My guess would be strawberries and cream?" he added, giving her a knowing look.

"y-yeah…anyway, let's start eating!" a blushing Mikan sat on the chair and started helping herself onto the juicy steak. Natsume watched her quietly, looking quite amused at her actions. "You have a little sauce on your lower lip, Mikan." He told her.

"Huh? Oh. Thanks." She mumbled as she reached for the napkin. Natsume stopped her hand before proceeding to lick the sauce off her lip.

"You could have just let me wipe it off with a napkin instead of licking it yourself!" Mikan told him, her cheeks were redder than before. Natsume simply laughed before he began eating.

When they finished eating, Natsume brought out a small stereo from under his chair and turned it on. A soft, romantic melody slowly filled the air. He took her hand and gently pulled her toward the middle of the veranda. "I, I'm not good in dancing Natsume." Mikan said worriedly as he swathed his arms over his waist. "sshhh..don't worry, just follow my lead." He replied, giving her a warm smile.

At first, Mikan would accidentally step on his foot once or twice but she soon got the hang of it.

"Thank you…for this magical night, Natsume." She whispered softly as she rested her head against his chest when they were done dancing.

"Anything for my princess." He replied, placing a kiss on her forehead.

But not everything lasts forever. They were so enthralled in each other's company that they didn't notice that someone was watching them intently from the shadows.

"I see that you're having quite a romantic date tonight Natsume." Said Persona, who finally revealed his presence. "You clearly, have forgotten about our agreement."

"What is he talking about Natsume? Who is he?" Mikan asked as Natsume stood in front of her.

"Now is not the time for explanations Mikan. Please run away while you still can!" Natsume told her.

"No! I'm staying with you!" she cried, clinging onto his arm.

"Yes, please don let her stay Natsume." Persona smiled. "After all, the reason why I cam all the way here was for your pretty little girlfriend!"

Natsume took hold of Mikan's hand and gripped it tightly. "I won't allow you to hurt her!" he said angrily, his ruby-red eyes were burning with rage.

"Is that so?" he smirked as he lunged toward Mikan.

* * *

**Yuki's notes:**

Before anything else, I would like to inform all of you that I cancelled out the original chapter 12 for several reasons such as my lack of references for the character Luna which resulted to a poor and not-so-original chapter and some angry fans of the anime/manga Gakuen Alice. I would like to apologize to all of you.

Now, moving on, in this chapter, I focused on Mikan and Natsume's date mainly because there is a chance that one of Mikan or Natsume might perish. So I thought it would be nice to have a sweet night for them just in case they don't live happily ever after.

I'd also like to apologize for the delayed update of this story because I was working on a fan fiction about the anime/manga The Wallflower and I was also busy reading the last book of one of the most influential writers in my life, J.K Rowling.

Just so all of you know, I really intended to cut this story short because the climax of the story will be taking place in the next chapter. Thank you for reading and please watch out for the big battle that is about to take place between Natsume and Persona! And don't forget to drop me a review! tell me what you think of chapter 13!(heh...sorry for asking for too much stuff)


	14. Life and Death revised

**Life and Death**

Natsume felt a shiver down his spine as he watched Persona slowly walk out of the shadows. He knew what was going to happen now. Either Persona or he will perish in the battle but not a single follicle on Mikan's hair can be hurt. He must be able to protect her no matter what happens because it's also his fault that she got involved in this mess. "Natsume, who is he? What has he come here for?" Mikan asked in a whisper, her grip on Natsume's sleeve tightening as she did.

"Hush Mikan, now is not the time for questions. On my signal, I need you to run away from here as fast as you can." Natsume told her in a low but stern voice. His ruby eyes were aflame with anger and fixed on Persona, watching his every move.

"But I.." she tried to protest but was quickly silenced when Natsume pushed her away as he shouted; "GO NOW!!" before he proceeded to make his first offense on the man before him. She hesitantly ran away from the scene but she didn't go that far as he first instructed her to do so. She only stayed a few yards away and hid amongst the shady trees instead to watch out in case Natsume might need her help.

"Why make her leave? It's far too boring if it'll be just the two of us." Persona said as he effortlessly dodged the fireball Natsume aimed at him. "And besides, you haven't introduced your little girlfriend to me yet. It makes me so sad." he added, making a mock sad face at the same time.

"Shut the hell up you bastard!" Natsume yelled as he threw numerous fire balls towards Persona. All missed except for one which slightly singed the sleeve of Persona's cloak.

"Tsk. Tsk. This was my favorite and you've ruined it." Persona muttered as he fingered the charred part of his sleeve. "Is this the right way to treat your teachers? Or haven't your parents taught you any good manners?"

"I SAID SHUT UP!!" finally snapping, he attacked Persona simultaneously.

"Is that all you've got?" he asked as he watched Natsume pant and gasp for air. He knew perfectly well that Natsume was at his limits and if he dares to use his Alice any further, he'll die.

Natsume placed his hand against a tree trunk to support himself up. He was already coughing out blood due to the excessive use of his Alice. _If I could blow this place up then he wouldn't be able to go after her or my family. _He thought. _Damn it. I wish I could've told her that I loved her even for one last time._

"Let's see now…you're probably thinking of blowing this area up so you'll be able to finish me off and to protect her and your friends but remember that you'll also kill yourself in the process and if that happens, what about your little girlfriend?" he ended his sentence with a bitter laugh that echoed throughout the quiet and peaceful evening air.

_To protect me and everyone else…Natsume intends to use all of his Alice? I won't allow that to happen! He doesn't have to die!_ Her eyes were filled with tears at the fear of losing the one she loved the most. She quickly ran back to where Natsume and Persona was and arrived just as Persona was about to use his Alice on Natsume who had now collapsed to the ground out of extreme exhaustion and is barely conscious to witness the events happening before him. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Mikan cried and threw herself in between them, and therefore receiving the finishing blow that was meant for her beloved Natsume.

Blinding bright lights surrounded them and both Mikan and Persona were thrown violently back to the ground. Natsume hurried over to where Mikan lay and he took her into his arms. "Mikan! Mikan!" he called out her name repeatedly but she wouldn't regain her consciousness.

A few minutes later, some guards patrolling the grounds saw them and immediately called for help. Mikan and Natsume were brought to the Academy's hospital while Persona was brought into the custody of the Principals.

* * *

It's been almost two weeks since the Natsume's and Persona's fight. Thankfully, Natsume recovered quickly from his injuries but Mikan's s, on the other hand, has not yet regained consciousness even after Hotaru's brother, Subaru,had healed her injuries.

"How is she doing?" Ruka asked him as he and Hotaru came by to visit and bring some fruits.

Natsume shook his head. "She still hasn't woken up yet. It's my entire stupid fault, damn it! If only I followed his orders and kept my feelings at bay then this never would have happened! I'd still be able to see her smile and hear her laugh!" he said, pounding his balled fist on the wall. "She'd be alright!"

"Don't blame yourself Natsume. You did nothing wrong. And after all, you did your best to protect her, we know you did. So please, be strong for Mikan's sake. I'm sure she'll be alright." Ruka replied with a meek but encouraging smile.

"Ruka's right Natsume, you have to remain strong. This is the time when Mikan needs you the most." Hotaru added.

"Thank you." Natsume said simply as he took Mikan's hand in his. Suddenly, he felt her fingers twitch a little, "Mikan?" he asked, his eyes brightening with the hope that she'll be waking up soon.

Rubbing her eyes on the sleeve of her hospital robe, Mikan slowly sat up and looked around her surroundings. "Wh-where am I?"

"I'm glad you're finally awake, I really am." Natsume breathed as wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into an embrace.

"Wha--? Aah…who are you?" Mikan inquired half-scared, and quick to push him away. "Hotaru, who is this man?"

"C'mon, stop joking around Mikan, it's not funny." Natsume croaked, looking as if he was about to cry.

"Don't you recognize him Mikan?" Hotaru asked and sat down on the bed beside Mikan. "He's our classmate, friend and until recently, your beloved boyfriend."

"I'm sorry but I really don't know him." came her reply.

"Oh dear, how could this be? She remembers me, and Ruka I think." Hotaru gasped. "Do you remember him Mikan?" she asked, jabbing a finger at Ruka who was currently sitting comfortably by the small sofa in the room.

"Why of course I remember Ruka-pyon! I don't think there's any reason why I'd forget about him." Mikan replied quickly.

"Oh dear, hold on. I'm getting confused here." Hotaru said, raising her right hand to her temples. "Ruka love, could you kindly fetch my brother? I need to ask him a few questions regarding Mikan's current condition."

"Sure." Ruka stood up and asked Hotaru to hold his rabbit for him before he left the room.

"And you Natsume, uhh..leave us be for a while, if you don't mind." Hotaru turned to Natsume who simply nodded curtly then exited the room.

"Hey Hotaru, what's happening? I really don't remember anything. The last thing I remember doing was getting dolled up and ready for some sort of event but I don't know which and whom I was going with."

"Well, it's a long story and it would be best if you don't hear of it as of the moment. So for now, just have a rest. I'll just talk to my brother for a bit, be back soon." Hotaru said and helped Mikan lie properly on the bed before she went out of the room.

"Brother, can you please explain to me what Mikan's current condition is? How come she can't recall Natsume and the recent events prior to her losing consciousness after Persona's attack?" Hotaru asked Subaru as soon as he arrived with Ruka.

"Sit and calm down while I explain the results of the tests and observations we've conducted." Subaru told his younger sister, and assisted her to the nearest couch. "Well you see, it appears that Mikan has Repressed Memory Amnesia, though she hasn't really forgotten about Natsume, the trauma she received from the encounter with Persona must have triggered the impairment of the access to her long term memory. With therapy, and of course help from her loved ones, she might gradually recover her full memory but we must not rush this for this might affect her emotional stability and her other memories."

"Natsume's not gonna like this." Hotaru shook her head in disappointment and pity for her friend.

"No one ever expected nor wanted this, he has no choice but to bear with it and be patient if he truly loves her that much." Subaru told her.

"You're right, I do hope he'll understand though...he has to."

* * *

**Yuki's Notes:**

Hey guys! It's been awhile! Sorry if I wasn't able to update for a loooong time, I was busy and still is busy with university entrance exams cause I'm on my last year of high school now. sigh, time flies so fast.

Anyway, regarding the story, I decided to revise chapters 14. I hope you guys don't mind. But with the said revisions, it is for the good and improvement of Midnight Confessions and Kisses. And about chapter 15, I'm working on it! lmao

Reviews are my source of energy so keep 'em coming! Cheers!


End file.
